


Upper Hand

by Red_Box



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Discipline, Dom Harvey, Fanart, Illustrations, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Spanking, Sub Mike, fic illustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24310312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Box/pseuds/Red_Box
Summary: How to deal with your lippy associate when you stay in the office till late night...
Relationships: Mike Ross/Harvey Specter
Comments: 9
Kudos: 89





	Upper Hand

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Once upon a brat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20428745) by [Fessst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fessst/pseuds/Fessst). 



> (scene from the 9 chapter)

> "Good, we are finally getting somewhere," he remarked, rubbing Mike's butt with approval before resuming the spanking. "You must have been laughing your ass off the whole week thinking how you got away with this. Watching me suffer again and again," he scolded, though his tone was hinting on playful.
> 
> "Objection! Badgering!"
> 
> "Overruled."
> 
> "You can't overrule, you are not a judge!" Mike argued.
> 
> "Oh, I AM the judge. I'm the one smacking your naughty little butt here."
> 
> "That makes you the executioner."
> 
> ([x](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20428745/chapters/49781177))


End file.
